halofandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:EhmPehOh
"If they want War, we'll give 'em War!" Hi, bin EhmPehOh (mpo abk. für mumpo) Bin großer Halo-Fan aller erster Stunde :) Meine Beiträge Ich konzentriere mich hauptsächlich auf die Menschen, deren Militär, Waffen und restliche Technologie. Allianz ist irgendwie gar nicht mein Ding xD Hier mal meine persönliche Top 10 meiner Beiträge :P * Misriah Armory * Viery Territorium * ODST Kampfrüstung * 105. Marine Expeditionary Unit * Shaw-Fujikawa Überlichtantrieb * New Alexandria * Denkmal von Neu Mombasa * Neu Mombasa Police Department * Zivile Sicherheitskräfte * UNSC Military Police Auszeichnungen User Auszeichnungen: *''Halopedian des Monats'' - April 2011 *''Halopedian des Monats'' - August 2011 **zusammen mit [[Benutzer:N.E.D.A.|''N.E.D.A.]] :) 'Artikel Auszeichnungen:' *Artikel des Monats'' - April 2011 *''Artikel des Monats'' - Juni 2011 Wettbewerbe: *''Fan Fiction Wettschreiben März 2011 - 1. Platz *Halopedia Wettschreiben'' August 2011 - 1. Platz Wenn was ist, einfach anschreiben :) ciao ^^ 2.png Hier mal eine Liste aller Beiträge von mir: # 12.7x99mm Munition # 12.7x40mm SAP HE Munition # 14.5x114mm APFSDS Munition #14. Regiment #17. Marine Regiment # 19. Shock Troops Bataillon # 102mm SC-HE Rakete # 102mm SC-HE Raketengeschütz # 105. Drop Jet Platoon # 105. Marine Expeditionary Unit #1337. Bataillon # 2. Shock Troops Bataillon # 22. Tactical # 25x130mm Gauss-Projektil # 3 Charlie #34. Infantry Brigade #38mm explosiver Brennstab #4. Regiment #40mm EMP Granate # 405. Marine Infantry Division # 5x23mm hülsenlose Munition #554. Bataillon #581. Regiment #594. Regiment #6 Echo 2 #65mm zielsuchende Rakete # 7. Shock Troops Bataillon # 7.62x51mm FMJ AP Munition #77. Marine Regiment #7 Echo 3 # AMG Transport Dynamics # Armalite MG UNSC # Babd Catha Eisschelf # Basis # Benjamín M. Nùñez # Beweglichrüstungsysteme # Bronze Star # Bulk Discount # BXR Mining # Colonel Robert Watts # D77C Polizei Pelican # Denkmal des Office of Naval Intelligence # Denkmal von Neu Mombasa # Diego Garcia # Duvall # EVOS-D Zieloptik # Farkas-See # Flottenadmiral Harper # Genet # Genet Polizei Streifenwagen # Halo: Arms Race # Halo: Combat # Halo: Landfall # Halo: Last One Standing # HC1500 # Henry Gibson # Horn of Plenty # HuCiv # Kai-A019 # KFA-2 Zielfernrohr # Killed in Action # KIS-51 TLS # Kreuz der Kolonien # Laden # Laser-Designator # Laszlo Sorvad # Longhorn Valley # M168 Sprengladung # M41 LAAG # M247 GPMG # M247H Schweres Maschinengewehr # M247T MMG # M52B Körperpanzerung # M638 Autokanone # M6 Serie # M79 MLRS Raketenwerfer # M8 AAS Wolfsspinne # Manassas # MA Serie # Medal of Honor # Medizinischer Scanner # MG460 Automatic Grenade Launcher # Misriah Armory # Missing in Action # MK 2488 Massebeschleuniger # Navy and Marine Corps Medal # Navy Cross #Neu Mombasa Police Department #New Alexandria #New Alexandria Starport # Niraj Shah # ODST Kampfrüstung # ONI Alphabasis # ONI Direktive 930 #Office of Investigation #Olympiaturm #Oracle-N Zielfernrohr # Purple Heart # Prisoner of War Medal # Quezon # Sára Sorvad # Shaw-Fujikawa Überlichtantrieb # Silver Star # Sinoviet Heavy Machinery # Soellkraft 8-Gauge Magnum Munition # Sol-System # SRS 99C S2 AM Scharfschützengewehr # SRS 99C S2 AM B Scharfschützengewehr # SRS 99 Serie # Tarkov # Travis # This End Up # TR/9 Antipersonenmine # Two Drink Minimum # UNSC Athen-Station # UNSC Han # UNSC Kukri Messer # UNSC Malta-Station # UNSC Master Chief Petty Officer # UNSC Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy #UNSC Military Police # Vice Admiral Ysionris Jeromi # Viery Territorium # Visegrad Relay # Vulcan Luftabwehr-Geschützturm # VZG7-Panzer-Stiefel # Weapon System Technologies # We are ODST # Wounded in Action #Zivile Sicherheitskräfte Kategorie:Benutzer